Buried Truths
by Isadora26
Summary: Dean and Sam share differing views of the same night.
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter One

There was a moan that signified the first awakening. It was a rapid shift involving a frantic moment of panic. There was something about coming to in the dark that had that effect. Couple the former with confinement and the panic level heightened significantly.

"Oh my God." She whispered feeling her hot breath reflected back against her face by the soft awkward object beneath her. It didn't take long to determine that the something was a someone and that she was laying smack dab on top of them. They had yet to move though and the fearful thought that perhaps they weren't going to crept into her mind accompanied by an agonizing grimace and a mad attempt to discover some way out. She pushed her arms out and frantically began to explore the enclosure which only fueled the panic.

It was small.

She cursed feeling the rough wood beneath her fingertips as she clawed about trying to test her boundaries. She pushed her head backwards and instantly connected with more wood. The panic grew in leaps and bounds as she thrust her right shoulder upward and hit the solid barrier. She let out a cry of frustration as she continued to shoulder the object enacting a host of movement that involved most every muscle in her body.

"Be Still." a deep voice finally groaned out all at once with a pain laced edge that betrayed her movements unfortunate repercussions.

She froze. His breath touched her face causing her to angle her head back as she tried to jump off him only to connect once more with the solid wood above her.

He was alive.  
He was awake.

"Who are you?" her voice came out in a whisper as she pushed back as far off him as she could.

It wasn't far.

Her body instantly connected with the wood overhead and she had to settle her body over his again with no ability to keep connectivity to a minimum. There was no where to go. There was no room.

"Who are you?" he repeated her question back to her in the same sort of whisper with a wince to his voice that betrayed that he shared a similar headache that she also suffered from at the moment.

"Nia Black." She turned her head to the side shifting to keep their breath from mingling and ended up with her head on his shoulder. "You're turn." She said quickly.

"Dean Winchester." he said quietly as his hands roamed the insides of their confinement with a much slower and less panicked motion than she had attempted a moment ago. As his hands came into contact with her arms and legs he cursed. "Sorry." he breathed against the top of her head.

"It's alright." She didn't feel as if things were in actuality alright, but in regard to him accidently touching her, it couldn't be avoided. "Where are we?" She heard the tremor to her own voice and fought the tears that it further stirred.

"I don't know." The response wasn't as comforting as one might expect. Knowing that one is trapped in an unknown location in pitch blackness didn't seem to have added peace if you added people to the equation.

Especially perfect strangers.

"Can you move?" he asked suddenly. He shifted his body under hers when she answered that she couldn't. His hands roamed over the wood above her head and he paused. He gauged the room he had to work in by pressing his hand quickly against her left arm, up her shoulder, to her neck, and then head. He then felt of the wood overhead again before plowing his fist as hard into the barrier as he could. "Dammit."

She heard the sting to the word as his movement pressed their upper bodies together and she was raised up high enough for her head to connect lightly with the top. "Be careful." She cautioned with a wince as they came back down to rest on the bottom of what she now assumed was a box. It didn't have any sort of lining to it, but she would have gone so far as to call it a coffin.

"Hold on." his breath was coming faster as he suddenly pulled his other arm around her to hold her in place as he repeated the action this time with her staying more firmly in place, albeit against him. He curse again and hit it several more times before giving a kick of frustration that near caught her leg. She gasped against him and pulled her legs as far over to one side as she could.

"Sorry." Their breathing was the only thing either could hear for a long while before he apologized.

"It's a coffin." Nia's voice was stacked with terror. "Isn't it?"

"If it is, it's home made." Dean shifted her against him and pulled his arm away from around her shoulder. "There's something weighing down the wood. We might be buried."

There was moment of silence as they both seemed to take that truth in at once. It was followed by a quick intake of breath as she tried to stifle a sob.

"Hey, Listen we have to stay calm. Figure out a way out of this." Dean couldn't believe she was crying. Well he could. Anyone would want to cry in their current situation. Unfortunately he wasn't exactly well versed in this comforting hysterical woman thing. Especially when he had more important things on his mind. Like how the hell did he get stuck in a box with the woman? Where were they? What had happened? Dean began to rack his brain to come up with any answers that he could find. As he did it gave him an idea. "Listen what is the last thing you remember?" Maybe they could work a way out of this if they knew how they got here to begin with... 


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two

Sam was alternating his attention between Dean and the journal on the table before him. He was documenting their time here. What they had done. The serial killer's spirit, the torching of the bones. He felt it was only right that someone should know some day. That something good would come from their knowledge. If they hadn't found their father's journal then they would have been lost on many occasions. Maybe someday their journal would help someone like that. 

Dean was getting more and more of his attention though as he gulped down another sip of his beer and began to notice some odd behavior on Dean's part. He hadn't had that much to drink it seemed, but he could tell that it was hitting Dean hard. He was unsteady on his feet and a moment ago at the bar Dean had been talking to an empty seat.

Sam rose to his feet and was about to head in that direction when he noticed something stranger then that. The ghost of one of the women who had been killed by the man whose bones they had just burned. To make matters more interesting the ghost seemed interested in Dean and a woman who looked just like her. Sam made the connection that the woman had a twin as he looked from the one live version of the ghost dancing unsteadily on the dance floor.

Sam left the half drank beer at his table as he started toward Dean only to be headed off by a gaggle of women who were falling all over themselves in laughter. One of them stopped right in front of him as the others shouted for her to go for it. 

Sam looked down at the blonde before him raising an eyebrow. Before he could react though she grabbed him and kissed him. Sam tasted the liquor on her lips as he pulled back against the strong hand that she had placed at the back of his head. When he finally was able to pull from her grasp she simply smiled first at him then to the group of woman that surrounded him shouting their approval of her action. "Thank you." She giggled up at him.

She slipped a piece of folded up napkin into his hand before walking past him and onto her next victim. He gathered from the conversation from the other women that this was a sorority thing and simply shook his head as he unfolded the paper and read the phone number scrawled on the paper. He let out the sigh and looked about the room once more meaning to find his brother. His smile slowly faded though as he realized that Dean was gone. As was the young woman that looked to be the twin of the ghost he had seen moments ago.

He felt a hand wrap around his and pull and turned ready to tell the sorority girls that he wasn't ok with the continued pranking. When he turned though there was nothing there. Yet the presence of the hand in his own was still there. It was cold as ice and the shivery coldness was creeping up his arm.

"Hurry...he's going to kill them." Came a whisper at his right ear. Sam whirled around again and still saw nothing. "Saaaaammm." Her ghostly voice rang out pulling at him as if floated toward the door. Sam felt his breath catch as he hurried back to the table and folded up the newspaper article with the ghost and woman in the bar's image on the cover, carrying it in his hand. He bound up the journal before making his way toward the door.

He was almost there when he felt a shiver go through him and he watched as four very large men walked in the door. They had this level of confidence that rammed spikes of doubt into everyone they looked through as their eyes combed over the club. It was a calculated effect, something honed from years of practice. They were obviously looking for someone.

Sam counted his blessings that he was relatively sure that the one they sought wasn't him as he started to make his way around the largest of them to get to the door. He was almost past this mountain of an obstacle when the girl that had kissed him ran up with a bounce and a giggle. "Wait up " She called.

Sam turned with a grimace. He was almost out the door and now everyone of the four men were starring at him. He almost commented that he hoped her hazing ritual went well when she suddenly pushed him against the wall and pressed her body against his. Sam's mouth fell open as the newspaper article slipped from his grasp. "Look..."

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. He saw her cut a nervous glance in the sororities direction and saw that they were all watching her. Sam looked back down to her nervous features. "I need your shirt." She breathed.

"My what?" Sam's face contorted in confusion and shock.

"This is the last thing that I have to do tonight and I just thought...I mean you didn't seem to mind so much when I kissed you a moment ago." She smiled nervously. "Can you please help me out?"

Sam knew that he could get out of this without complying, but the look on the poor girl's face made up his mind. He slipped his jacket off and stripped the shirt over his head. He quickly put his jacket back on as he handed her the article of clothing.

"You're an angel." She whispered.

"I hope you get in." He smiled with a shake of his head.

"Me too. Call me sometime." She motioned to the napkin that had fallen next to his newspaper article in the floor next to the big man's feet. She blew him a kiss and turned to her friends holding the shirt over her head like a trophy. As the t-shirt was raised there was a cheer from the girls that caused Sam to laugh out as he reached down to get the articles he had dropped.

"That was real sweet a ya." The mountain of a man said with a hint of an accent as he leaned down to retrieve the newspaper article for Sam while Sam reached for the napkin.  
"I try to help where I can." Sam laughed.

The man paused as he looked over the article and Sam saw the color quickly drain from his face. "Whatcha doin' with this?"

Sam looked up and into the man's eyes with reserve. Something wasn't right. Sam knew that from the tone in this guy's voice. He slowly rose to his feet as the two of them kept eye contact. Sam was now almost ready to enter flight mode as his mind reminded him that Dean was in need of finding per the ghosts warning.

"Just doing a paper." Sam replied hoping that he was convincing.

"A paper?" Mr. Mountain asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

In the blink of an eye Sam was shoved up against the wall. One of the goons with Mr. Mountain started frisking him like he'd just been arrested. He pulled Sam's wallet out and opened it up with a frown. "Paper my ass, he's a fed." he tossed the wallet to the Mountain.

Sam silently cursed that he hadn't changed out the FBI Id in his wallet as this man looked at it with growing rage. Sam looked around the bar again hoping that Dean could be spotted, but there wasn't any luck. 

"Frank, find Nia. Randolph let's have a little talk with Mr..." The mountain looked down at the name on the ID and looked back up to Sam. " Agent Carrington." There was another long pause as the mountain gaze Sam a look intended to drive fear into his heart as he placed one massive hand on his shoulder. " Outside."

Sam was dragged out the door with a man on either side of him as he looked around the bar one more time with an over the shoulder glance. Where in the hell had Dean gone? Sam had a feeling this 'Talk' was not only NOT going to go well, but that it was just the start of 

One

very

Long

Night.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter Three

Nia sniffed back her tears and tried to think. Her brain was hazed in a fog that the adrenaline had yet to break through. She clenched her eyes tight shut and probed further trying to find the answers that he was asking for. There was a fleeting moment when she almost accessed the memories. There had been a bright flash of light, loud pounding music, had she been at the club? The feel of a cool drink against her hand and the sound of her own laughter came over her in an unnerving echoing sort of shade of reality.

"We were going out tonight. My roommate and I. We usually hit the clubs late." The memory was still clouded but she thought she remembered a flashing sign that said "Hell's Delight."

"There's a noble aspiration." An uneasy smile seemed to enter his voice as he pushed his feet against the bottom of the box and groaned trying to shove his foot through the bottom of it. Dean's muscles felt like lead. He was relatively sure that he had been drugged. He tried to access his own memories and found them broken up in bouts of confusion. 

There was a club. He and Sam had just salted and burned a corpse and they had gone out for a celebrator drink. The outside of the bar came into a wobbly focus in his vision. "Was the place called Hell's Delight?"

"Yeah." She whispered against his neck.

Dean stiffened as a shiver raced down his spine. It was as if his body finally recognized the fact that he had a woman on top of him. Under normal circumstances, torching some bones, getting a drink and having a woman this close, sounded like the perfect end to a job. Unfortunately, this wasn't a normal situation. He swallowed hard and kicked at the bottom of the box in frustration feeling her tense against him again. "Should have known that was a bad omen, the name of the club." He shook his head and felt her hair against his face. It smelled like honey and vanilla, two very popular fragrances that he had intentionally committed to memory as a pick up.

She shifted as he kicked out again and used her left arm to hold her up - shoulders pressed firmly against the wood. She then used her right hand to feel around the edges for something that resembled a latch. Some weakness to exploit in their tiny prison. Her breathing became ragged under her movement as she realized how stiff and sore every muscle seemed. Like she had been through one hell of a work out. She slid her hand across it feeling him go lax below her so that they didn't hurt each other.

She gasped bringing her hand away as she felt a slice across her finger and the pain slowly spread up her hand. She fell on top of him near knocking the air from both of them. "What?" He asked quickly.

It took her a moment to answer through another choked off sob. "We're nailed in." She finally got out through her labored breathing. To make the point she reached down and took his hand in her own slowly guiding it to the nail that had cut into her finger a moment ago.

Dean ran his hand over the nail and felt the determination to use brute strength to get out exhilarated yet stifled at the same time as he found it difficult to do that with someone on top of him. He pulled his arm back around her pulling her closely to his chest as he shoved his fist into the wood at the top again. "Let's try to do it at the same time. I'm going to hit the wood while you shoulder it near the same spot." he finally whispered after a few more tries. He felt her nod against his t-shirt clad chest and then she raised up on top of him again. "1...2...3..."

There was a simultaneous groan from the both of them as they hit the wood at once and it didn't give an inch. As if in perfect congruity of mind they both tried again, and again, and again until they were so exhausted and out of breath that she collapsed on top of him and they fell silent listening to their breathing again.

"It's ok." Dean got out in a pant. "We may still be weak from whatever we were given. Do you feel like you were drugged?" She didn't answer save to nod against his neck. Dean returned the nod against the top of her head and licked at his lips as he starred into the blackness looming overhead. "I remember walking in. My brother was in there with me. He would have been the one that looked uninterested in everything but the book he had under his nose. He had a corner table. We got our drinks and I was talking to a few people." Women, he was talking to a group of three. He remembered having a feeling at the time that things were going to work out in his favor tonight. Oh how wrong could one guy be?

"The last thing I remember was being on the dance floor with Michelle. There was something after that, I just ..."

"Can't quite make it out." He finished for her. "Yeah me too."

"God, I wonder where Michelle is." She suddenly exclaimed. Dean's chin grazed her forehead as he nodded in agreement with her concern. He was worried about Sam too. Suddenly the box shifted and he instinctively wrapped both arms around her to keep her from shifting upwards and across his face. He pulled her in tight as they lurched head first slowly picking up speed. "Oh God." She breathed.

"Look on the bright side...at least we're not buried." Dean shifted his head trying to make out anything that he could, but the wood was sealed well enough to keep even a pin prick of light from illuminating where they were. Suddenly it felt like the box was turning up on end getting and they were about to drop headfirst. She wrapped her arms around him now as it finally sank in that if they weren't buried that maybe someone could hear them. Dean could have kicked himself. He had been operating under the assumption that they were buried because of the weight against the top of the box. Now it was time to try a new tactic. "Hey!" he screamed freeing on hand long enough to pound on the box. "Hey!" He screamed again as a mechanical whir caught his attention in the background. She screamed with him the next time but that sound was so loud that he had a feeling no one would be hearing them.  
All at once the box pitched downward. They were falling. There was a sudden jolt as it connected with something hard and the both of them hit the top of the box with Dean's body crushing into Nia's. They screamed again, this time in pain. The box was sliding fast though and Dean kept thinking that it was going to hit something and break open. There was another jolt and a split second in which he thought his luck had changed.

No...

The box flipped over and over and over as they cried out with each bump and bang until suddenly it was over. They were still. Dean now rested on top of Nia with both so out of breath and that neither could get out a word. They were at an odd angle with the head of the box angled slightly downward making it seem as if they could topple over something at any minute. They both stayed perfectly still. "You alright?" Dean panted.

"Yeah, you?" She thought a rib was broken, but she really wasn't going to add to their situation by voicing that just yet. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Feel around though. That fall may have knocked something loose." They both started pawing at the interior of the box looking for any weakness and came back with nothing again. Dean eased himself down on top of her as he saved the strength in his arms so that he could try to shoulder the damn top of in a moment. "We have to be able to remember something." he insisted in frustration.

"I know...I keep trying but it's like I hit a wall." She breathed feeling his forehead rest against her cheek as his breath nicked at her neck and the low cut tank that she had worn to the club.

"Me too." Dean couldn't understand it. He could remember the group of women and then walking away to talk to Sam for a moment before going after more drinks. When he'd gotten to the bar there was a measure of realization that was trying to get through the haze, something off that he noticed, something nagging at him, but unable to resurface. There had been a girl there. He could see the back of her black hair shining down her back. He had reached for her for some reason. Why? Did he know her?

"It was weird." Nia suddenly whispered. " I thought I saw someone I knew tonight."

"Me too. I think." Dean shifted as if to look to her face but there was still no light to see by. "Why would that be weird though. People see other people they know all the time."

"I don't know. I can't remember who it was."

"Maybe this will wear off and we can figure it out." He suddenly pushed up and slammed his shoulder into the top of the box feeling Nia flinch under him. "Until then." he grunted out and hit it again.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter Four

"What's the FBI doin' here?" Mountain asked as he slammed Sam into the nearest brick wall of the alley.

Sam gritted his teeth together as the pain surged through his back and the brick cut into his back even through the coat. He looked up trying to think on his feet as he certainly couldn't deny the badge being that they had pulled it out of his wallet. He hoped they didn't look through it too closely though as he had a few other Id's with other names in there as well. Sam was about to make up a tale about just passing through when the door slammed open and the guy Mountain had referred to as Frank came waltzing out with the wallet still in hand now combing through it. Sam was quick to discard that plan as Frank tossed the handful of Id's at Mountain's feet.

"I'm not so sure's he's FBI." Frank said quickly. "And Nia's missing. Her friend Michelle said she left with a couple of guys."

Mountain gave the Id's a quick glance as his jaw tightened into a line of anger and his deep brown eyes settled on Sam again. Mountain's friend Randolph was standing at his back looking ready to take Sam's head off. " Frank go get the car." Mountains voice carried a hard edge that caused shivers to cascade down Sam's spine. "Who are you?"

Sam paused a moment not really sure if the truth was going to cut it here.

"You work for Vanetti?" Mountain near growled.

"Vanetti?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I'd start talking." Randolph laughed as he bent down to scoop up the handful of ID's.

"Look I don't know a Vanetti." Sam replied quickly taking that to heart. "My name is Sam Winchester. I'm a freelancer."

"What do you freelance?"Mountain didn't seem to be buying it. "And what does my sister have to do with it?"

"You're..." Sam thought of the newspaper article and this guys reaction. " Nia's your sister?"

"I know who my family is...what I want to know is who you are and what you do." Mountain spat back him as Frank returned with the car.

"I'm a hunter...me and my brother. We're both professional hunters." Sam replied quickly getting that feeling that whatever he said wasn't going to be the right thing.

"What do you need all this for, if you're hunting?" Mountain asked as Randolph held up the Id's at his back. "Must be big game. Pop the trunk." Randolph's sadistic smile widened as he did as he was told.

"Look." Sam tried. " I can explain it, but you're not going to believe me." Sam looked worriedly from Mountain to Frank behind the wheel to Randolph swinging the trunk open. Their other so far unnamed friend walked around the car and jumped into the passenger side. 

Mountain pulled Sam closer to him by the collar of his jacket and stared him down hard. " I'm going to give you a bit of time to think about it. Then you better damn sure convince me or you're a dead man." with that Mountain proceeded to drive the point home with a punch to the stomach before he tossed a struggling Sam to Randolph and helped the smaller man shove him into the trunk. Sam nearly got his hand taken off as the trunk slammed shut and then proceeded to pound on the door until he felt the car lurch forward and he was slung into something in plastic behind him.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight rolling over with a groan. He winced as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and he began to shine the light over the thick layers of plastic. He suddenly let out a scream of surprise when he realized that the object wrapped in plastic was a body.

Sam sure as hell hoped that he could come up with a story that these guys would believe because it sure didn't look like they had a problem carrying through with the threat that had just been leveled at him. He took a moment to calm himself as he decided that figuring out what he knew about these guys would prove beneficial in whatever he decided. 

Mountain was Nia's brother. Sam leaned back trying to pull his body as far from the body as he could as he also tried to forget that the body was indeed beside him. The article had mentioned that Nia and her twin were not from around here. They were from New York. So ok. There was a sister missing. A family from New York looking for her. A fear of the feds. Goons who seemed to enjoy scaring the shit out whoever they met. Vanetti...Sam wracked his brain. Who was this seemingly enemy named Vanetti.

Sam sighed as his brain raced around in circles, until he finally remembered a newspaper article from the last time he was in New York. Vanetti was a Mafia boss. Sam closed his eyes in horror. They were mafia. Sam kicked at the trunk and hit the latch in frustration. How the hell did he wind up in a Mafia member's trunk?!

"I hope you can get out of this yourself, Dean." Sam whispered still concerned over the ghost's message in the bar. Now Sam just had to decide how he was going to get out of this...He paused looking to the corpse once more...in one piece.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter Five

Nia felt his body knock against hers again and gave a shudder as her rib protested. It had to be broken. She closed her eyes against the darkness feeling no peace in that every time she opened them still more darkness greeted her. It was comforting in a way to have someone with her, but it was unnerving on a whole other level. He sounded nice. She liked his voice. The tone. It made her think of a cop. Someone used to having some authority. He definately had the physique for that type of work. 

It was harder not to notice the curves of his body then to notice them as they continually came into contact with hers. She knew that he had to know hers by feel by now as well. She wished she had worn a longer skirt. It was strange that in this life and death situation that things so simple could cause tension. Her skirt kept riding up against his knee as he tried to shoulder the top off and she kept yanking it down when it climbed too high.

Her tank was the braless variety and every shift caused her breasts to move against her. This was the most awkward she had ever felt in her life. But it helped with the fear. To have him right there.

She was in mid thought trying to do what she could as she yelled and pounded on the box while he tried to get it open all the while trying to make sense of the scenes unfolding in her head.

She had been dancing with Michelle a nice buzz going with a host of guys looking to get out on the floor with them. It had been fun. A nice change of pace from her usual routine. That's when she had seen her. Her...

"Oh my God." She breathed out suddenly as Dean lowered himself back onto her out of breath.

"What?" 

"It must be the drugs, whatever we took." She whispered eerily.

Dean scrunched his eyes brows up as his chin accidently grazed her chest and she shrank away from him. "Sorry." he mumbled under his breath, though in actuality he wasn't as that sorry.

"You think someone slipped something into our drinks?" She tried to steer the conversation away from what she had begun to speak of still trying to work it out.

"It's been known to happen." Dean's breath was hot against her throat and she felt sweat lining his brow and cheek against her shoulder.

It was hot in the box. Hot and getting increasingly sticky.

"People usually don't get drugged then end up in boxes with perfect strangers though." Dean quickly recounted. "And when they do get drugged usually other sorts of things happen." Dean paused and felt his eyes combing the darkness to face her. "You weren't...I mean..or we didn't...uh..."

"I don't know..." She gasped out. She hadn't thought about it and she was sore anyway that it was hard to tell if anything had. God, how could this possibly get worse? "I don't think so." She squeaked out." Just to try and ease his mind.

Dean wasn't buying it though. He could tell she didn't know. He clenched his jaw tighter. If he could just remember. He had been standing at the bar. Things had been getting a little fuzzy then. He hadn't that much to drink and thought it was just hitting him kind of hard for whatever reason. Looking back it must have been whatever had been slipped into his drink. Still there was that haunting woman at the bar. Why was he so intrigued when he had seen her?

Suddenly it hit him. She was one of the victims of the supposed serial killer whose bones they had burned tonight. Dean stiffened as the vision faded and the memory was lost again. "Amelia Randolf." He whispered.

"What?" Nia asked suddenly as if shaken out of her thoughts of whether of not she had been compromised with or without supposed consent.

"That's who I saw." he whispered.

"I know her." Nia's voice was suddenly trembling. "That's who I thought I saw. We must have been out of it. I mean you knew her before right. That's all it was right?"

If she wanted confirmation that they had both NOT seen a ghost tonight she was asking the wrong person. Dean didn't answer her about the knowing her part.

"How did you know her?" he asked instead. If he remembered correctly Amelia had been married and was expecting when she died. She had just disappeared. No one had even found the body. In fact most of the girls bodies hadn't been found. The only reason they caught the guy was that he had turned himself in. When the state executed him his ghost picked up on old habits, or so it seemed. That's what Dean and Sam had been doing here. What they had finished...but why had they seen her...why was he drugged? Why was in a box with the only person who seemed to have noticed the ghost in the bar.

"She was my sister." he felt a tear slip down her cheek and closed his eyes. They weren't just sisters. She was her twin sister. That was one of the things that Dean remembered about Amelia. She had a twin.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't know."

"But you knew her right?" Nia asked softly.  
"Not really. Just knew who she was." Dean replied.

"She disappeared from there." Nia continued. "I was with her...one minute she was there. The next - she was just gone."

"A lot like us." Dean realized suddenly. God what if they had torched the wrong bones. He was sure they were right. Then again this wasn't a ghosts usual MO was it? He had seen a lot of them and they didn't usually drug people and put them in a box. They had much more effective ways of getting their kicks. He had a feeling it wasn't as simple as having torched the wrong bones.

The box shifted suddenly as the angle at which the head was at suddenly sharpened and they dropped again. Dean covered Nia's body with his own again and it felt like they were in a free fall. She screamed shortly before the impact this time it wasn't so solid. They seemed to have hit something with some give. There was a moment when they stayed poised that way clinging to each other before the box began to slowly slip downward as if it was sinking... 


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter Six

Mountain who was known better as Vincent to his buddies sighed to Randolph who was driving as Frank and Billy sat in the back seat talking quietly with idle chit chat while the thumps from the trunk began to settle down.

"So what do you think about this guy?" Vincent asked Randolph.

Randolph pulled into a gravel drive and down a long stretch before he sniffed back enough to think on his response. "Well he's not a Fed. Did you see those Id's. He had CDC, Homeland Security, I think I even saw Wildlife in there. I think he's a professional."

"Not very professional if we have him in the trunk. There is something else going on. That article. Nia is somehow his target. So if it's a family hit they are going for our weak link. Maybe he's supposed to kidnap her...ransom...something Vanetti would get in the works to try and keep Gus from going through with those plans he's got in the works on the Hillsboro Estates. That hotel is going to really cramp Vanetti's market. Maybe you should call Clyde and see if you can run a check on Sam Winchester..." he paused expecting some response from the back seat. When he didn't get it he turned and slapped Frank on the shoulder. "Hey you hear me?"

"What?" Frank asked with a flinch.

"I said call Clyde and find out about this guy. Have him run every name on the Ids." Vincent scolded him. "And give me his hotel room key. We may find more answers there."

Randolph pulled the car up next to a darkened house and slowly put it in park. "I thought Phil was supposed to meet us here." He asked looking over the house in wonder.

"Nah he's still in the hospital. Said the package was in the back though...in the pen. He has it stuck off by itself." Vincent opened his own door and climbed out stretching. "You know this damn breeding bit has got to be Gus's worst idea. Don't get me wrong it's an art to funnel money through a stud ranch...but I always thought they just farmed out horses...who knew goats were in demand..."

"Where you want me to put it?" Randolph asked quickly as they walked to the back to the pen and saw the goat in question standing there next to the door as if patiently waiting for them.

Vincent looked to Randolph like he had lost his mind. "Where so you think I want you to put it?" he asked in disbelief.

"The trunk?" Randolph smiled at the thought of being trapped in a trunk with a goat...Luey's body was bad enough, but a goat...He shook his head. "Just wondering...it's getting a little crowded back there."  
"Well one more animal ain't gonna hurt." Vincent undid the latch on the pen and let Randolph round the little guy up. "So you think he's gonna talk?" Vincent asked as he drew his gun, aimed at the trunk and then unlocked it. The door popped up and The man was ready for them. He lashed out with his foot and near sent Vincent sprawling to the ground. However at that moment Randolph near threw the goat at him and slammed the trunk shut. The noise from inside let him know that pay back for that kick was a bitch. He smiled looking to Vincent who was getting to his feet angrily.

"No I don't think he's going to talk...may need some convincing." Randolph finally replied.

"Yeah." Vincent rubbed his ribs as he retrieved his gun. "I'll convince him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam had never had a fight with a goat before...not once that he could ever remember. The last thing he expected upon having the trunk opened was for a goat to get thrown in on top of him. There was barely enough room for him and the body...now that the goat was inside with him though it was kicking out everywhere.

Sam felt his jacket rip under the force of the latest strong leg that near crushed a rip before he reached up and punched the bastard right in the head with the flashlight. He hit it five times before it passed out on top of him. "Well that's new." Sam reached down to the torn coat and felt where the foot had landed against his ribs repeatedly. He pulled back his hand and felt the blood there as he took in a long breath and near lost his dinner. God the goat smelled worse then the body. If this was some new torture technique it was definitely inventive and well quite frankly working.

Sam pushed the goat off him and shoved it as far up against the dead body as he could as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly worked his way out of his jacket so he could use it to staunch the flow from the wide gash against his side as he cursed himself having given away his shirt in the bar. It would have been nice to have used that instead of his coat. He gasped out as he put pressure on the wound and set his head back hard as he grit his teeth together trying to stay focused through the pain.

He settled back against the trunk bottom as the car began to move again. He had two focuses now...trying to not think about the smell and keeping himself from bleeding to death. He was feeling the lull of the car by the time the next obstacle presented itself.

Sam was lost in thought, trying to find a way out of this as he worried about Dean when he felt an itch across his shoulder and slowly eased his hand up to scratch it. He felt something brush against his finger. It wasn't like a speck, but it wasn't small either and it had definitely been crawling on him. He felt around quickly and finally settled back again thinking that it was just a beetle or something.

Dean would be alright...Sam kept telling himself that as he lay there, he kept telling himself that because he couldn't get out of this just yet and the alternative was less then comforting. He was still trying to convince himself of that when he felt the itch again...only this time it began at both shoulder and down the spine of his back. It wasn't just one crawling critter now...oh no...it was many. Sam swatted at his shoulder trying to free himself of the pests but suddenly felt a sting that radiates through his body in various places all at once. Like a thousand little bits that hurt worse then bee stings. Sam rolled over in the trunk as best as he could and turned the flash light on as he saw the bed of the trunk was being infiltrated by large red ants. He cursed as he grabbed up some of the plastic and quickly began to crush the ones he could and fill the hole that they had been coming in from. Fire ants...Sam remembered that this area was riddled with the nasty little insects as he finally settled back once more and pressed against his ribs again. 

He had only been laying there for a few minutes when the itching began again...he turned the light on and looked around, but he didn't see any more ants. He was about to settled back down again thinking that his imagination was getting the best of him when noticed the whelps beginning to form on his arms. "Great." He whispered feeling as if something was crawling under his skin now. All he could do was switch between keeping pressure on his side and scratching as he began to have difficulty drawing in a complete breath by the time the care finally seemed to reach it's destination. Sam closed his eyes wheezing against the smell in the trunk as he waited for his chance to fight again...to get out... 


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter Seven

"Do you feel that?" She asked softly quickly wiping the last tear away.

Dean shifted against her and raised back up his arms protesting from the added weight once more. "Yeah." He whispered as something wet began to soak into his pants leg. They tipped at the foot of the box slightly. He ran his hand down the side of her body until he found the source of the leak.

The water was cold and felt like sludge beneath his fingers. It was like mud rather then actual water. It was pooling around her bare feet and legs as she squirmed uneasily. Dean felt his breath catch at the coldness and turned his head against hers as he tried to position his body so that he could kick. "We have to get this thing open." he said in a rush as he rammed his foot against the spot around the leak. "Now."

She pulled her legs up trying to give him more room as her breathing became ragged. He could feel the sludge coming in around the top too as it soaked into the hands that were holding him up. "We can alternate kicks." She said suddenly as he kicked out again. He wasn't going to argue that she was barefoot. Being alive was more important then whatever damage she could possible do to her foot. 

"Ok." He breathed feeling light headed now as the sludge seemed to seep in faster the further they sank into it. "Here we go." Dean kicked out again with a yell behind the force he put into the kick and then pulled back slightly as he heard her foot connect with the wood with a scream. He gave her a split second then kicked again. "Come on!" He screamed at the wood that held them at bay. He pulled back again and waited for her to kick again. They kept going until he felt her head slip under and she pushed against him trying to keep her head above the liquid. Dean tried to get more weight off her body as he screamed again kicking out as hard as he could. "Break you bastard!"

Her arm went around his neck again as she pulled her face inches away from his losing the ability to help him kick in leu of being able to breathe. He kicked again and felt the wood splinter against his foot as the liquid continued to fill the box. "Hold on." he panted and continued the fervent attempts at kicking the whole wider. When his shoe went all the way through he knew he should have been happy, but they were running out of time.

She suddenly sank below him as the weight of his lower body dragged her under the liquid in the box. Dean slammed his foot into the side again in a panic. "Come on!" He screamed again as the liquid began to effect how hard he could kick out. He kicked out again then gave a pained cry of frustration as he slid his hands down and tried to pry what was left open enough that they could go out feet first. He felt her struggling pinned beneath him and cursed again as he kicked out one more time. He grabbed her feet when he felt her go limp and began to shove her body through the hole as fast as he could. Dean then went through himself and searched for her body through the sludge feeling every muscle in his body protest to the action against the thick mud. He finally found her hand and kicked upward trying to find a way out.  
Dean broke the surface of the boggy water and pulled Nia up after him pulling her to his chest so that he could make it up and out of the murky thick water. He opened his eyes slinging his head from his side to side as his only means of clearing his vision.

The moon light did little to illuminate the surroundings but the flashlight on the shore brought into perfect focus the figure standing there. Dean was painfully aware of the fact that Nia wasn't breathing as he heard the gun cock from the figure on the shore.

"You should have stayed down there!" The man called. Dean froze. Obviously this man was insane and trying to kill them. And the last thing he wanted to do was get shot. He wasn't going to be able to help her if he was dead. Still he knew her life was slipping through his fingers. Dean's jaw line pulled tight as he was faced with the horrific ramifications of any choice he made at the moment.

Dean suddenly made up his mind and he pulled the both of them back under the surface. He swam hard as the gunshots rang out. He swam for the opposite shore knowing that if he couldn't see well then this guy couldn't either and unless he was a damn good shot then hitting the two of them on the other side was going to be difficult. Dean broke the surface again near the other shore line and pulled Nia up beside him again trying his best to get the both of them over the steep bank. He struggled to pull the small woman up beside him and collapsed on the shore.

The flash light was gone. The man was no where in sight and Nia was running almost out of time. Dean quickly tilted her head back and began to administer mouth to mouth. "Come on." he said in frustration as he alternated the chest compressions and assisted breathing. She wasn't responding! And he didn't know where this lunatic was! "Come on Nia."

She suddenly choked on the muck and began to spit the water out. Dean gave a relieved half smile as he turned her head to the side and closed his eyes just for a split second to count that in his favor. When he opened them he quickly took it back as the butt of the shot gun connected with his skull and everything slowly faded to black around him. 


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter Eight

"All you had to do was let her swallow you up." It was an insane sort of statement with a sigh that showed remorse only for the fact that the plan had failed. Dean rolled his head around and took in Nia with double vision.

She was laying sprawled out in the back of the truck next to him unconscious, but breathing. Dean felt like lead again and it was hard to focus. He tried to pick his head up but it fell quickly back to the truck bed. "I give to the earth. She gives to me. All you have to do is go in alive. You Couldn't let it stay simple could you?" he mumbled under his breath as he tightened Dean's bindings. Dean groaned trying to drum up enough stamina to move.

"You're the real guy." Dean whispered. As if it some how made sense now. They had torched the wrong bones. The man they torched wasn't the killer at all. How he made the guy the state had executed for the crimes confess Dean may never know, but his victims were sure getting pissed as their ghosts were trying to warn his intended victims.

"I only make sacrifices for the one that sacrifices for us all. Someone has to do it. She chose tonight. Wanted a matched pair - the second of the twins, but you got in the way."

"You think the earth wants you to kill people?" Dean asked as his head lulled to the other side. What he wouldn't give for his gun, his cell phone, a knife, some ear plugs. Did he always have to hear the insane rambling of people who thought they were doing the right thing?

"We take from her. Why shouldn't we give back?" The man was tying up Nia now. Dean was already trying to loosen his bindings up.

"You could always just plant a tree." Dean replied as he heard Nia groan beside him. "Why don't you let her go and just plant me?"

"She wants you to drown tonight." The insane man replied. "I can't argue with her. She always wins."

"Woman can be that way." Dean sighed. Why him? Why did he have to get the crazy serial killer? Why? He was still fighting off the concussion as he blinked several times to clear his vision. Mr. Insane finally finished tying Nia up and came back for Dean. He wrapped both arms around him and pulled him up over his shoulder with a grunt.

Dean tightened his fist not intending to go where ever Mr. Insane had planned. When he cleared the truck Dean pulled his head up and slammed it into the side of the man's head. It packed enough of a punch to make him drop him, but Dean slammed into the ground like a sack of potatoes underestimating whatever it was this guy had given him. "What did you give me?" Dean panted falling on hands and knees.

"Just a little sedative to help you succumb." Mr. Insane replied a hint of anger to his voice. "You shouldn't fight. This is a privilege."

"Says you." Dean pushed himself up and swayed on his feet. He managed to stay up right though. Mr. Insane was about 5' 9 with a thin wiry kinda of build. He looked like the guy that bullies loved to pick on and probably had. And he had been killing for almost eight years because of that or his mother or God only knew why. The man was crazy. Why couldn't he just be a monster? Not that he was any better then one. In fact Dean had battled a few that this guy may have had beat just by sheer body count.

"So you killed all those men and women - mostly women, get someone else to confess, let the media sensation die down then get back to work?" Dean needed a bit of clarity. He just wanted to make sure he had it right.

"She was calling again. She needed the sacrifices." Mr. Insane replied. Dean took that as a yes to all of the above.

Dean gave a half nod of understanding. "Yeah." All at once Mr. Insane ran at him and there bodies connected with an explosion of movement. Dean put up a limited fight that was more heart then force as Mr. Insane managed to push him to the edge of a well wall. Dean was bracing himself on the back of it to try and use it as leverage. Something to stay on is feet when He finally lost his battle with his own balance. Mr. Insane shoved him over the edge and it was a long way to the bottom.

Dean screamed when he connected with this shallow water. He dipped under and quickly found his way to the surface slinging his hair out of his face just in time to dive out of the way as Nia came sailing down beside him.

She was awake when she hit the water. Dean thought he heard a curse in another language as she got to the surface. They both looked up in unison in time to hear a groan of work and then gasped as he began to put a seal over the top.

"You Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed when he realized he planned on not only leaving them but entombing them. Dean cursed again under his breath and slammed his hand against the top of the water. This was not happening...this could not be happening...Where was Sam?!

Nia and Dean were both watching at the seal eclipsed the limited moon light of the night sky overhead. Suddenly there was a sound like a scream and Dean could have sworn that he saw the ghost from the bar up, Nia's sister, there with Mr. Insane her form in a blur of wavering movement. Suddenly Mr. Insane was plummeting into the depths with them. Dean didn't waste any time. As soon as Mr. Insane hit the water he jumped using the now slack bindings around his wrists to wrap around the man's throat.

Dean used what he thought was the last of his strength to give the earth her prime priest before near collapsing against the back wall of the well. "You alright?" he asked Nia through frantic breathing. She nodded looking down to where Mr. Insane had sunk into the water. "Hey, you alright?" he asked again knowing that she probably wasn't.

"Yeah." she finally replied looking up to meet his eyes. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they looked heaven ward realizing that now all they had to do was climb out. As their gaze soared upward the ghost leaned over the top of the well smiling down at them. She disappeared in a wisp of air as Dean moaned and pulled the rest of the rope off his arms. He took Nia's hand in his own and pulled the rope off before grabbing the stone brocks in the wall of the well and beginning to climb.

"Come on." he called to Nia who quickly complied. There was a soft smile that mirrored the ghostly form above before she had disappeared. Tears dotted her dark eyes.

They were out in half an hour and sitting against the well waiting for the drugs they had been given to wear the rest of the way off. They had shared the easy enough stuff. Names, semi truthful occupation descriptions, not nearly truthful enough family histories. It was the kind of get to know you without many facts discussion that two people that had nearly died together twice liked to get out of the way before they rode into town to get cleaned up.

Nia was from a wealthy New York family that had just finished putting her through medical school. They were actually in town she had said as they sat there by the well. They were readying to move her back home, but she didn't want to go. This was supposed to be her last hurrah with her roommate. The change in her routine that signified the end of a very long job well done.

They stole Mr. Insane's truck to get back into town. Dean decided that the man wouldn't be needing it from here on out. They still had a whole host of questions, but neither one spoke much as they were so tired, wet, and grimy, that they lacked a desire to make small talk. The silence was comfortable. Nia asked if Dean minded her cleaning up at his place as she didn't want to have to explain her appearance to her family.

Dean didn't mind. He just hoped that Sam was there when they got in. He was still concerned about where he was. He hoped that they hadn't missed something. That Sam had indeed stayed out of Mr. Insane's plan tonight. It wasn't until they pulled into the hotel parking lot though that Dean had a feeling a rest of the story moment was to come.

Dean climbed out of the truck surveying the goat tied to the bumper of his Impala that simply looked up at him and let out a loud bleat. He didn't stand there long as he was going to need one hell of an explanation for this. Dean approached the room though and heard screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. Screaming in a language that he didn't know. Dean saw that the door wasn't closed all the way and pushed it the rest of the way open. Nia moved up quickly to his side.

And neither one believed what they saw... 


	9. Chapter 9

1

Chapter Nine

Vincent walked around the side of the car and readied to punch the occupant in the trunk should he still be conscious and ready to try and attack again. He frowned a bit as he realized that there was no longer any pounding from the struggle between man and beast but nodded to Randolph to go ahead and open the trunk as Frank and Billy got out of the car and Frank went to unlock the hotel room with the man's key that Vincent had handed back to him.

Vincent wasn't prepared for the site that greeted him as Randolph pulled the trunk open and They both peered inside. The man, this Sam Winchester was laying on his back...his coat off and now covered in blood. His body was marred by red whelps and he was fighting to simply breath. Still despite all of that He tried to attack him. The swing missed by a mile, but it was his dedication, his will to push on that impressed Vincent as he looked to the unconscious goat now on top of the dead body.

"You allergic to goats?" Vincent asked as Randolph pulled the still struggling man from the trunk bed and Billy came around to get the goat.

Sam ignored the teasing tone that the mountain of a man had leveled at him as he thought to the first aid box in the trunk, hidden beneath their arsenal of weapons. It was full of nifty little things that they had realized that they would need or could need eventually. One of those things stolen from some back woods clinic in Wyoming was a box pack containing two Epinephrine pens. Also included was a bottle Benedryl. There was a host of other emergency supplies that could be needed on short notice in their line of work. But the Epipen was Sam's main focus at the moment. "There's a epipen in my trunk." Sam gasped out as he was still struggling to draw in a fraction of a lung full of air. He didn't have the ability, time, or inclination to explain at the moment.

"An epipen...you really think you're that bad off?" Vincent asked with that same tone. Hell he looked that bad off but he had just given them all the leverage they needed to find out everything they needed to know about him. Vincent reached into Sam's pocket and found his car keys. "Which one's yours?" he asked motioning around the parking lot.

"The black impala." Sam nodded in the direction of the car as Randolph began to haul him towards the hotel room.

"Nice car."Vincent followed behind them but called back over his shoulder to Billy. "Hey get that box out of the guys trunk." He tossed him the keys. "And tie the goat up out here somewhere. I don't want him to ruin the upholstery."

"Sure thing Vince." Billy replied. Billy had just finished tying the goat off to the bumper and was on his way to getting the first aid box that Vincent had asked for when he got a good look at the inside of the trunk and his mouth fell open in shock. These people had more weapons then Uncle Gido's basement.   
"Hey Frank." Billy called to his buddy by the door. "You better get Vince...he's gonna wanna see this."

"See what?" Frank asked as he came around the side of the car. His reaction was similar to Billy's with an added. "Holy shit." that fell under his breath before he turned and hurried back into the hotel room.

Sam was slung into one of the chairs that sat before his laptop on the tiny hotel room table...the screen still open on the pictures and articles about the serial killer. It wasn't like he was going to be able to hide anything as they had also push pinned various other things to the walls during their fact finding efforts.

There were pictures of all the victims past an present and newspapers strown everywhere. Books lined the night stand and various counter tops. Sam felt his eyes growing heavy as he sat there while Frank rushed back into the room and borrowed Vincent for a moment.

Sam shook his head thinking of what they would find in the trunk and finally made up his mind to tell them the honest to god truth. When Vincent walked back into the room his face had taken on a harsher line even though he carried the package of epipens with him. He grabbed the other chair and pulled it right in front of Sam's as he began to unwrap the pens.

"Alright question and answer time." Vincent whispered as the others crowded into the room. "You're not a Fed...Do you work for Vanetti?"

"No." Sam rasped out. Vincent gave a thoughtful nod.

"You said you were hunters..." Vincent paused long and hard as he met Sam's eyes. "What the hell do you hunt with that arsenol I just saw in your trunk?"

"Demons...vengeful spirits...like the spirit that killed your sister...Nia's twin Amelia." Sam was going to lay all the cards on the table...he really didn't see many other options and his mind was getting fuzzy from the scarcity of oxygen. He saw Vincent's eyes narrow in disbelief.

"That's a load of crap. Granted you did your homework...but Amelia was murdered by some freak of nature, some serial killer...and the man was executed. Ghost and demons don't exist. Now quit feeding me some bedtime nonsense and tell me what your doing here and why."

Vincent dangled the pen in front of Sam just out of his reach and waited for his reply.

"After he was executed...his M.O. began to pop up again. It started a few months back...Girls, couples, men, all disappearing just like Amelia. The police thought it was a copy cat, but once we pretended to be FBI and got to talk to the local law here...we found out little things...little things that only the killer new to do...things that were never released to the press. It couldn't be a copy cat unless the new killer was somehow close to the old...So we ran more checks. With the prison the guy was in...the people he talked to...the ones released...their friends and family...and finally concluded that the serial killers ghost was taking back up his earlier occupation. We found his plot...dug him up...doused him in salt and lighter fluid and torched his bones. After that we went to celebrate...I noticed Nia but hadn't spoken to her since the initial questions we had about Amelia. I was never here for her...just to stop it from happening again." It took Sam a long time through gasping and wheezing and moment where he thought he couldn't possibly force another word out to get that across to Vincent and when it was all said and done the disbelief and anger that came back at him from Vincent's eyes let him know exactly where he stood...and it wasn't anywhere near a shot at getting the medication in the other man's hand. "That's the truth I swear."

"You really think I'm going to buy some insane cockamamie bullshit story like that?" Vincent asked as he rose to his feet and began to scream to Randolph in Italian. Randolph's eyes widened as if he was unsure he should comply with whatever it was that Vincent had in mind, but Vincent was still screaming and Randolph finally began to scream back. Billy and Frank folded their arms across their chests as Randolph finally drew his gun and began to twist a silencer in place.

Sam saw a bit of movement from a small crack where the door had been left open a tiny bit as a hand slowly wound around the door and pushed it open. 'Dean,' Sam smiled to himself as he slowly melted into unconsciousness. 


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter Ten

Psycho serial killers.

Coffins.

Coffins with live girls trapped on top of you.

Coffins sinking into the muddy swamp land of some godforsaken bog.

Being nearly entombed in a well with said lovely live young woman.

Watching a ghost kill your attacker - That one was almost priceless - Dean smirked.

Climbing out of said well and stealing a truck to get back to your hotel room.

Finding a goat tied to your car.

And now this...

Dean and Nia had hurried up to the room as the mud and gunk that hadn't been shifted off their bodies from the drive over now clung to them near dried to their skin...the last thing he expected aside from the goat tied to the car was to walk up to the hotel room and hear so much screaming...in another language at that. 

So it was that when Dean pushed the door open and his eyes fell on the four men - one of whom was placing a silencer on a gun as he looked to...Dean shifted his gaze to Sam slumped heavily forward in the chair next to his laptop. Sam's side was marred with blood that now dripped into the floor betraying just how long it had been left untreated and then his skin looked like he'd been dipped in scalding water and now whelps were forming all over. On the table in front of Sam sat the box of Epipens that Dean remembered had been in the trunk.

Dean didn't waste a moment to think as he grabbed the side arm off the man that stood before him with his arms folded across his chest. The man hadn't heard him enter the room and wasn't aware of his presence until Dean slammed his elbow into the man's head right below his ear and raised the gun to take aim at the man with the silencer. "You picked the wrong room." Dean's voice put an end to the screaming as all eyes settled on him.

But just as quickly other guns were being drawn. It was Nia surprisingly enough that stepped in between them all despite the guns there. She walked right up to Vincent and slapped the holy hell out of him. "What in the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him.

"Saving you." Vincent ran his hand over his jaw as she stepped back placing her hands on her hips.  
"You know him?" Dean asked glancing from Nia and Vincent to Sam as his worry grew...He better be alright...he had better be alright...

"Dean this is my brother Vinnie." She motioned to Sam's motionless figure in the chair. "Who's the poor guy here?"

"Sam." Dean replied quicky as he moved cautiously to feel for a pulse. When he got one he quickly grabbed one of the epipens from the table and tore the wrapper off with his teeth as he kept his gun leveled at the man with the gun.

Nia looked like of the most dangerous of all of them at the moment despite her lack of weapons as she leveled her gaze at Vincent while casting a glance back at Sam. "You were trying to save me? Save me? Vincent you are something else. In what way was kidnaping this man's brother and treating him like this going to save me? Did you even know what happened?"

"That's what I was trying to find out!" Vincent replied in his defense. 

Nia held her hand up towards Sam. "This!!! is not how you find stuff out!!" She looked over to Dean still holding his gun steady as he struggled to get the epipen out. "Randolph you put that gun away right this minute." She made her way over to Dean. And took the pen from his quickly unwrapping it the rest of the way before she peeled the cap off the back and quickly slammed it into Sam's thigh. She felt of his pulse and looked to the keys on the table.

"He's got to be taken to the hospital..Vinnie I swear...the man was dying...Anaphylactic shock is not something for you to be playing around with. This is exactly why I'm not going home with you guys...I'm calling Dad and telling him that I'm taking that residency here...now you guys get this mess cleaned up and I swear you had better come to the hospital and apologize to this man Or I am telling Lydia that you have been moonlighting with that bimbo from Garrison's bar." Billy and Frank snorted in laughter until Vincent cut them a glance they quickly wiped the grins from their faces.

Dean was half listening but was more concerned about Sam as the guy with the gun finally put his away and Dean lowered his own taking the time to check the wound on Sam's side as Nia administered the epipen. She was right they had to get him to the hospital - and to talk...somehow the tiny conversation of half truths just reached the realm of NEEDING elaboration.

Dean looked over Sam's form as he saw his head lull back once the medication began to work. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam under his shoulders as he had so many times before and hoisted him to his feet as Sam looked him over with a glazed look in his eye before asking

"What happened to you?" As Sam took in the mud caked Dean and Nia he went a step further "Did you go mud wrestling?" Sam knew there was a bar down the street that was advertising the sport tonight...but he had just thought after everything...with the ghost with the Mafia...that Dean had been in trouble...now the thought of him out having fun sent so much relief through Sam that he half smiled at him.

Dean smirked and laughed as he started walking to the car...Nia following closely behind them as she continued to make threats and berate her brother for his manners and practices. "It's a long story, Sam." Dean chuckled. "It's a long story."

"So's mine." Sam leaned his head on Dean's shoulder wearily as the both of them counted their blessings that yet again...they had made it through another night alive. 


End file.
